Elizabeth
by KellyBoy
Summary: This is a Rosalie and Elizabeth OC fic give it a go promise it will get better
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first fanfic its a Rosalie/OC one so yeah you have been warned.**

**Disclaimer:i don't own twilight Meyer does!**

_Flashback:_

_Elizabeth POV: _

_Elizabeth come here Now!_ _barked an elderly man sitting on a chair in the far corner of a dark room ,'what is it uncle?, squeaked Elizabeth,' see this man? This man is John your going to go back to his place tonight do you understand me girl? Growled the man sitting in the chair 'yes uncle, sniffed Elizabeth 'good now go wait outside whilst I talk to this good man here,OK said Elizabeth. as I made my way outside to wait in the hall I could hear my uncle talk to this guy John,'so its 1200 for the night you can do whatever the hell you want to her I really don't care. 'Understandable Derrick here is the money and there is and extra 3200 hundred for the other three. When I heard that my body froze other three what other three oh god please why me I groaned I hate my life I really fucking hate it ever since I was 11 years old my uncle has used me sold me to guys as a sex slave where he earns a ton of money I get nothing except a punch in the face I heard the door open as I waited I just wanted this night to be over and done with. 'yeah yeah thanks a lot John you girl shouted Derrick come here now! I walked over to him my face close to his only a few inches away 'I want you straight back here once they are done with you understand? Yes uncle I said 'good John have fun see you tomorrow derrick said harshly to Elizabeth._

_As my uncle said that John grabbed my arm too tightly and steer me towards the door once we were outside he took me to his car 'put your seat belt on he said its going to be a rough ride he then grinned wickedly at me. _

_The next morning(_AN I did not want to go into details with what would happened to Elizabeth so use your imagination hence why I skipped to next morning) _I woke up on a bed with no covers on and I felt a pain on my left arm that must have woke me up I had a cut there and when I looked down bruises over my body too I would worry about them later I just wanted to get out of here so I got up and got dressed I was in a hotel the room was empty which told me the men that used me had left I noticed food left by the men from last night on the table so I eat what was left quickly wanting to get out of here I turned on the TV I hardly watched the TV due to my uncle and saw the news reporter speaking about some Dr who saved a mans life in surgery I wasn't really paying attention what did catch my eye was the place forks huh? That place looked beautiful the scenery the Greenland I wish I could go there but I really don't care anymore I mean how am I supposed to get there I live in Arizona I cant walk but I really don't want to go back home well to be honest that place was never home I don't have any money I have no choice but to go back to my uncle who treats me like __a piece of shit he hates me. I just turned the corner when is saw the police outside the house I noticed the police cars there was two of them and my uncle being dragged out of the house handcuffed shouting and swearing at the top of his voice I walked up to the officer nearest me and asked 'what happened?he just replied why do you know this man? I looked down at the ground before saying _

_he is my uncle the officer then said really? You must be Elizabeth then yes? _

_'yes but what happened I asked?_

_I man sighed before saying we received a phone call this morning saying there was domestic abuse and violence about a teenage girl the neighbors said they saw the girl being dragged off by an unknown man in a black jeep they also said they heard screams and shouting but never thought anything of it until now they said her name was Elizabeth is this true?_

_'yes i-it is I stammered my heart pounding in my chest what will happen to him I asked?_

_He will go to jail _

_may I go inside the house please?_

_'yes_

_thanks _

_no problem listen you will need to testify in order for your uncle to go jail if you don't he wont go to jail._

_I wont testify I am going to leave this place today OK I don't want to spend another day here_

_OK ma'am that's understandable but like I said if you don't turn up then he will get off free the neighbors don't have any real evidence to put him behind bars the only reason he is going to the station is because he was violent well good day to you_

_you as well I said._

_I went straight to my uncles bedroom and there I looked under the floorboard that I knew was loose I knew that was where he kept his money hidden I lifted it up and there I found his live saving at least 90k maybe more it was all in hundred notes balls of money I collected all of it I heard the police cars move away so I now looked for my uncles car keys I found them in his sock drawer I went into my room and took fresh clothes I did not have many so I packed all the things I had into my uncles suit case once it was packed I put the case into car and drove to a hotel where I booked tickets from phoenix to Seattle and then I had to get another smaller plane to port angeles and then from there id grab a cab to forks I am looking forward to my new life away from all this stuff a new me so to speak I could go to school get a job maybe a small house or flat who knows one thing I do know is that I will never be coming back to this place again. _

**_AN: _what do you think? Look I know its not great like at all its just that I really struggled to come up with a start for this so please stay with me for at least another chapter from the next chapter on it will be good I promise Elizabeth will be looking back some more but only a little bit.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:i don't own twilight Meyer does! AN:this is probs all going to be in Elizabeth pov so yeah chapter two here ya go enjoy.**

As the rain hit the windows and the wind blew the trees outside, a brunette lay curled up on the couch inside a tiny flat she rented out just a week ago it was not a big flat as it only contained a kitchen, bathroom and one bedroom. It was seven thirty in the morning when the girl's alarm went off having falling asleep in the living room she used her phone as an alarm. When she got up she showered then got dressed and sat back down on the couch and thought back to the other day.

_I was just entering forks again after my day of shopping something I never had the free will to do but something I always wanted to do I told the cab to pull over at a little food shop i gave him the money I did not stay too far from here so I went into the shop and grabbed something to eat when I went back outside I thought I would go to the library around the corner then go home I stayed right road the library was on the left road. On my way over to it I noticed a yellow car drive past me it looked really flashy compared to the other cars around here they were oldish anyway I entered the library it wasn't very big and they didn't have a great choice of books so I was not in there for long as I walked out and turned the corner I saw that flashy yellow car again I knew it was a Porsche because of the cars I have been in I didn't know what type it was though nor did I care but that was not what I noticed at my second glance at the car as I was closer to it I noticed someone getting out of it a tiny pixie like girl who was thin and really small but also kinda beautiful she smiled at me so I returned it as I was about to walked past her she stood in front of me and said_

"_hi are you new to town I don't think I have seen you before" she said lifting an eyebrow at me (**AN THIS IS A ROSALIE ONE BUT ALICE KNOWS EVERYTHING THIS IS NO COINCEDENT SHE IS HERE**) " um yeah I am do I really stick out that much" she just laughed it was like bells so weird and she was so pale huh never noticed that before stupid me._

" _no you don't actually" she giggled and then scrunched up her face in an adorably way " im Alice by the way" she held out her hand and I took it " Elizabeth" I replied _

"_it's nice to meet you Elizabeth" alice replied with a little bow that made me blush "yeah same here alice" I tried to smile in a polite way she seemed not to notice as she kept smiling "ooh you've been shopping" she said and I swear her eyes were twinkling in a mad way "yeah I have been school things you know" I said she took her eyes away from the bags and looked at me "yes I know are you looking forward to it?" _

"_i guess so I have never been to school before though so im nervous as well" _

"_what you have never been to school before?" I watched her eyes widened slightly _

"_nope never"_

"_well I could show you around if you like meet me tomorrow in the parking lot I wont have this car though I will be in Edwards Volvo"_

"_yeah okay Alice that sounds great who is Edward though your boyfriend?" she just looked at me then laughed "no Edward is my brother" _

"_oh ok then" just then Alice's phone went "hello? Hey yeah that's ok jasper tell Esme ill be five minutes ok bye" alice looked at me "sorry have to go mother wants to see me well it was nice meeting you Elizabeth" she pulled me into a hug which I thought was weird at first put really liked it none the less "yeah you too Alice but I like Beth better" I gave her a smile to which she returned "ok then bye Beth see you tomorrow" _

"_ok bye Alice" I watched her get into her car and drive away well more like speed away I was sure she was breaking the limit just watching her the car was gone like that. On my way back I thought about this girl Alice it was so weird I mean she is a stranger basically and I did not see her get anything I wonder what she was doing then was she waiting on somebody? No that cant be it there would have been two people there hmm I guess ill ask her about that tomorrow._

I yawned and thought about Alice I would see her soon I hope she seemed nice and I really am nervous about going to school for the first time. I got up took the keys off the table picked up my bag which I got ready when I got home yesterday and locked the flat door the school was like a twenty minute walk from here and I had not bought a car yet but did not want one either oh well school here I come.

**AN: IT WILL GET BETTER I PROMISE YOU IM JUST DOING A LOT OF STUFF JUST NOW SO I KIND OF RUSH THIS MY FAULT FOR ALL THE MISTAKED DONT JUDGE ME ANYWAY THIS CHAPTER WAS MEANT TO BE SHORT THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE AROUND THE FOUR THOUSAND MARK AT LEAST THATS WHAT I AM HOPING FOR ANYWAY WELL LIKE I SAY IT WILL GET BETTER AND ALICE KNOWS EVERYTHING JUST SO YOU KNOW ALICE HAD A VISION OF BETH AND ROSALIE AND ALSO BETH THERE WALKING HOME FROM THE library SO YEAH NEXT CHAPTER SCHOOL AND GUESS WHO MEETS WHO? THANK YOU FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ.**


End file.
